The Fight For Dominance
by spamlionofdoom103
Summary: After having been stuck in a cage and brutalized for who knows how long, Thelma finally snaps and seeks her five seconds of fame... In the form of revenge. VaasXOC oneshot actually. Not really for the faint of heart, for it has torture and, well, sex. You've been warned.


Hello all! So, I understand that I've been taking forever to update Photography At Its Finest, but that's because I've had the WORST case of writer's block. So, I'm writing this to help me get my writing mojo back. I've had little ideas like these going through my head forever and I figured it's about time to just let it out. So, enjoy this little Vaas/OC oneshot. The character shall be of the same description as Thelma in PaiF, so excuse my lack of character description in this. I'd like to say that this is a bit AU, because there is no way in hell my character could actually do this, but it's fun thinking that she would.

Warning: This is going to be graphic. First a healthy dose of violence before we get to the juicy stuff!~ I really pulled out all the stops with this one. This really isn't for the faint of heart.

* * *

Lines. Lines upon lines covered the bars of Thelma's cage. Each one signified another night gone by in which she was antagonized, brutalized, and terrorized by the pirates of the compound she now resided in. Should a day go by in which she was not bothered, then there was no line to be drawn. Well, not really drawn, but carved with the one nail that she didn't manage to chew off out of the anxiety and despair that she constantly felt now. It was a bad habit of hers. By now, all of the bars save for one was covered in the thin lines, but she didn't bother counting them. No, she simply kept them as a reminder of how badly she wanted to kill them. Every time a pirate passed her cage, a horrid blood lust filled her, making her crave the sight of their bodies strung up and bled dry like the pigs they were. She wanted them to pay for what they did to her, and she was going to do her best to make them see the error of their ways. However, none of that was going to happen from her cage. As long as she was stuck there, out of reach of any potential weapons, there was no way she could make her dreams a reality.

She was a bit thankful for some things though. Though the pirates beat and bloodied her, they never once tried to rape her. It had happened once, and they were struck down by the mighty lord of the island. Vaas would not allow for her to be touched in such ways, though he really didn't seem to mind when the pirates kissed up on her or even went so far as to dry hump her out of desperation. There were very few occasions in which the pirates would find someone to sate their lusts, and that was because they had a tendency to kill off their 'mates'. Thus, Vaas never allowed for her to become one of their sex toys, though he didn't seem to care how close to it they got. That was why she would make sure she killed Vaas second. At least he had the decency to allow her some, well, decency. However, it was still because of him that she was there in the first place, hence why he was only second. The first one though... Oh she had some horrible plans for him.

His name was Art. He just happened to be a Thailand native, but his constant island hopping and getting into trouble with the authorities landed him a cozy little spot in Vaas' crew.

Thelma hated him.

It was because of him that she lost a tooth (a swift punch to the jaw lost her a molar), could hardly breathe at one point (he had managed to bruise one of her lungs, but after it healed Vaas decided that that activity would no longer be enjoyed), and had broken several bones because he thought it enjoyable to just beat the living daylights out of her. She compared him to a bull at times and blamed her red hair for attracting his attention, seeing how there was no real reason as to why he wanted to torture her so much. He did it every day, save for the days he had to actually work or the days Vaas wanted Thelma to heal before she get beaten to death. No one cared that he was so cruel to her, and because of it, everyone must die. Especially Art.

It was actually a very dark day, rain threatening to pour from the sky as the nearly black clouds hovered in the sky, when Thelma's plans could actually be set in motion. The wind had started picking up; an occasional yet especially strong gust would knock the unwary off their feet. It was the perfect weather that would allow for Thelma to escape and finally unleash the wrath that she had been holding in for so long. As the days went by and the last unmarked bar on her cage started to look more and more like it was interbred with a tiger (a humorous mental image that tended to make her laugh despite her troubling situation), she had started to formulate an escape plan; one that would end successfully this time. This day - this cloudy, miserable day - would mark the first step to her escape. A step that was going to be especially dangerous. She wasn't one to poke bears _too _much, but this called for it. Several times in the day she would see a pirate walking past her cage and she would scream out profanities and slurs that would make them stop and look at her, but the fact that she was still healing from previous wounds forced them to ignore her. It was all just too perfect. Each pirate that walked by got more swears, and every time they would glare over at her but keep on walking. At least, until _he_ finally walked by.

Art didn't like being swore at, especially by some bitch in a cage that cried every time he punched her. To him, she was just another pussy waiting to be tossed about before tossed away. That day would be different though. She refused to let him torment her any longer. When the time finally came for him to approach her cage, Thelma cursed and swore at him like she'd never get the chance to do it again. Before she knew it, Art was practically in her face, glaring at her with dark eyes that mirrored the hatred in her own. In order for her plan to work, she had to get him to open her cage, so she backed up to the very back, just out of his reach. Not once did she stop antagonizing him, which only served to anger him more. He cursed back at her and told her to shut her mouth, but she retaliated by spitting more venom. Finally, he got fed up and unlocked the door to her cage before stepping in and grabbing her by the hair. Normally this was the part where she curled up in a ball and tried to block out the words and the pain, but this time was definitely different. Instead, she reached out and punched him in the groin _hard._ He cursed again and his grip temporarily loosened on her hair, but she didn't let up on the sudden assault. She punched him again and again in the same spot each time, making him howl in pain. The best part about it though, was that the wind masked the shouts, making it impossible for anyone to hear the attack on the pirate. Thelma continued to punch him until he finally let go of her hair, turned to the side and curled into a ball of submission. He gagged multiple times, trying hard not to vomit from the pain in his groin sending waves of nauseating pain up into his gut. This was her first victory, but in order to relish in it, she had to get away. It wouldn't do her any good if she got caught again, so for now she would retreat.

She didn't give Art the time to grab her or regain his footing (which he wouldn't even be doing any time soon); she simply got back up and bolted out the open cage. It took her no time to escape, and just as she crouched in the bushes behind one of the many buildings of the compound, she started to hear the alarm going off to signify her escape. They would all think she was trying to break from the compound, but in reality, she didn't want to leave just yet. No, she was going to stay and wait for the opportune moment to go after her primary target.

Luckily for Thelma, rain had started to pour from the sky, masking her scent from the dogs that they would no doubt attempt to send after her. Soon she could hear the barks and shouts as pirates left the compound to search for her while others searched nearby buildings to see if she decided to hide out behind a stack of crates. No one expected her to be outside in the middle of the storm, awaiting for the moment in which she springs forward and destroys her enemies.

Eventually the excitement started to die down after all of the pirates' attempts at finding the escapee had failed. This was it. It was the time to strike for Thelma. The rain and wind pelted her face and soaked her through and through, but she didn't care. No, she snuck her way back into the compound despite the cold telling her to run and look for a source of heat. She was too hell-bent on revenge. It took her a few guesses, but she eventually found where Art was recuperating, an ice pack over his groin as he lay back on a cot. Lucky for Thelma, he was the only one in the room. Upon sneaking in, she closed the door behind her then used a nearby chair to keep it from being opened from the outside. She didn't have a weapon, but all it took was a quick glance to the side to find a knife laying on a table, among other things. The knife would do though. She could hear Art's groaning over the wind outside, and it made her smirk. He apparently hadn't noticed that someone else was now in the building with him.

Silently, she crept toward him, knife in one hand and someone's discarded bandanna in the other. She didn't want him screaming _too_ loudly after all. Before he even knew it, she pounced on him, evoking half of a shout from him before she shoved the bandanna in his mouth. The knife she pressed against his neck, and he immediately stopped moving. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her, a mixture of anger, awe, and fear in his gaze now that she had the upper hand. Every slight movement made her press the knife harder into his neck, soon drawing blood and a whimper from his gagged mouth. Once she was satisfied he wasn't going to try anything, she crawled onto the cot and Art and straddled his stomach, knife still firm in one hand and the bandanna still being pressed to his mouth. Never once did he take his eyes off of her, nor did she let up the pressure on his neck. She leaned in real close, their noses nearly touching, before rearing back and smashing her forehead into his. He let out a muffled cry of pain, but before he could try to buck her off or try anything to get away, she did it again, and again, and again. Soon he was knocked out, blooding running down from his nose and his forehead thanks to her repeated head-smashings. It was now that she would be able to tie him down and let the real fun begin.

Art's eyes fluttered a bit before he finally opened them, a bit of dried blood crusting his eye shut. Once he fully regained consciousness, his eyes once again went wide at his sudden realization. His hands were tied to the cot's legs beneath his head while his ankles were tied to the legs at the other end. the bandanna was now tied firmly around his head, preventing him from making any sort of noises. Thelma stood above him, a smirk on her face and the knife being twirled in her hands. She looked like the triumphant cat that caught the mouse, but now she was at a loss. She never had anyone in this position before. Not once has she ever tried to harm someone in this way. She never tortured before. It was purely the adrenaline that had her going from the start, and now that it was fading away, she found herself lost and weak. It was a miserable feeling, but she knew that now that she had started this quest for revenge, she had to finish it before anyone tried to check on him. She was hesitant, so slowly she brought the knife to one of his arms and dug the blade in, Art's cries of pain coming out as nothing more than muffled moans. Blood poured down from the cut and the sight of it started to get Thelma's blood pumping. So, without another thought, she did it again, this time faster and deeper. Again and again she sliced and stabbed at his arm, getting the feel for torture for the first time in her life. She enjoyed hearing Art's groans and seeing tears start to run down his face and soon she started slicing at his chest. She tore his shirt apart so she could get at his skin and cut a long, thin line from his sternum down to his navel. He tried to squirm free, but it only helped her cut him deeper. She continued to drag the knife down his chest, leaving many thin and bleeding lines down his chest and stomach, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free from his bonds or get the gag out of his mouth. He suffered through the slices until he ran out of tears, but Thelma didn't want to stop there.

"This is for everything... Every _punch, _every_ kick,_ every _crack _of my bones, and the loss of my tooth. I'm gonna make sure this is nice and _slow._" Thelma was sure she was going crazy from all of this now, but she didn't care any more. She was going to die on that island and she was going to make sure she didn't die in vain. Now that she had made several long lines going up and down Art's body, she started to draw more lines going across, making a checkered pattern out of his bleeding skin. Before she could finish though, a sound startled her out of the blood-red haze that she was stuck in. It was the sound of clapping. Slowly she turned around and dropped the bloody knife at the sight before her.

Vaas stood there, a smirk on his face as he continued to clap. He was applauding her sudden turn to the dark side, the sight before him more amusing than he'd have imagined. He had gone by to do exactly what Thelma had feared; he had gone to check on Art. The bastard had let her go and he wanted to check on him before taking it upon himself to rip the man a few new assholes. It seemed, though, that she had beat him to it. Vaas did expect such an outcome, but he really didn't think she had the balls to do it. It was actually a pleasant surprise to see that she did.

"Well?" Vaas asked, slowly approaching her and smirking as she responded by taking steps back. "Aren't you going to finish the job, chica? The jackass really put you through a lot of shit, huh? I think," he paused to pick up the knife she had dropped and offered it to her, "he should pay the price." Thelma stared at him long and hard, but the look on his face told her exactly what she needed to know. Vaas was an easy man to read when he wanted to be, and she could clearly tell he was being sincere.

He wanted to watch her torture Art.

Thelma slowly reached forward and took the knife from his hand before looking back at her victim. He stared up at Vaas now, his eyes begging for his leader to release him. Vaas merely chuckled and took another step back to watch the show.

It had taken five minutes of torture for Art to finally beg for death. Vaas had told Thelma to remove the gag, and upon obeying Art let out a loud and long scream. He screamed at Vaas and at Thelma, but neither one of them listened. They just enjoyed watching and listening to his pain. Soon, he was nothing more than a bloody mess, the checkered pattern now made of squares of skin and patches of the muscle underneath the skin that she had slowly peeled away from his body. She had skinned the man alive and she felt no remorse. Eventually the pain became too much and the blood made Art lose consciousness. As soon as he was out, Vaas let out a bark of a laugh, stepped forward, then gave Thelma a pat on the back.

"You did a great job, chica. You're a woman after my own heart," he said with another chuckle, pulling the red-head close in a one-armed hug. "Now kill him."

Thelma looked up at him for a second to see if he was joking, but he clearly wasn't. The smile was gone and he looked down at her expectantly. The sudden coldness in his eyes told her that if she didn't do it, he would. Though, he probably wouldn't stop at Art. She gulped softly before letting out a soft sigh. It was hard for her to think that she was about to kill someone, but she had gotten that far and it wouldn't do for her to stop now. She looked at the knife in her hand before looking at Art's bloodied form before her and raised the knife to prepare to stab him. Something stopped her though. She didn't want to kill someone, despite the fact that she went to great lengths just to torture him. Tears started to stream from her eyes and she choked back a sob, her will suddenly breaking. She heard Vaas sigh beside her before feeling his hand take hers. He know stood behind her, his body pressed firmly against hers as he guided her hand to Art's neck and placed the blade of the knife against that one, vital vein that would end Art's life within minutes.

"It's okay, chica. You can do it. Sé que puede hacerlo." The Spanish rolled from his mouth so fluently that it made Thelma shudder in delight. She never would admit it, but every time Vaas spoke in a different language, Thelma found herself unable to control the sudden lust she felt for him. He may be her captor and he may be a murderous freak to her, but at the same time she was sex-deprived and couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he was compared to the rest of the pirates there. She had to push those thoughts from her head for now though, for he was lightly pressing the blade against Art's jugular, trying to urge Thelma to finish the job. With a shaking hand, she continued, the blade sinking deeper into his neck until there was a sudden spurt of blood, signalling that she had hit her mark. It was sad that one of the largest veins had to be so easily accessible. As she watched Art bleed out, Vaas chuckled softly and leaned ever so slightly to nip at her ear.

"You know, _Thelma,_" her name on his lips made her shudder again, "Watching you torture... And _kill__... _You have no idea how hard it's got me..." His voice was nothing more than a husky whisper against her ear now. He emphasized this by slowly running his hands along her arms and down her body before gripping her hips and pulling her against him, making it quite obvious just how hard he really was. Thelma gasped softly and dropped the knife suddenly, the blade clattering to the ground, and before she knew it, Vaas pulled her away from the cot to push her against the wall. Already he assaulted her neck with nips and rough kisses, leaving large red marks on her neck. Thelma couldn't help but moan loudly despite the pain, adrenaline suddenly pumping its way through her system and making her want nothing more than to have him take her like a whore. He was fully intent on doing so, too. He didn't care that there was now a dead body in the room with them, or that their hands were now covered with blood. Vaas was a man who did what he wanted whenever he pleased, and he wanted Thelma right then and there. There was no way Thelma was going to argue either, for she started to match his roughness with some of her own, pushing him away forcibly to quickly discard her shirt. The action caught him off guard, but he soon smirked and mirrored her movements, his shirt now with hers on the ground. They met again at the wall, now their lips clashing together in a heated kiss as their hands roamed each others' bodies. Vaas made an attempt to undo her bra, but being unfamiliar with the female contraption, he started to tug at it roughly to try to simply rip it off of her. After a few unsuccessful tries, she laughed softly before reaching behind herself to undo and remove the offending article of clothing. As soon as her chest was bare, Vaas immediately lowered his head to start kissing and nipping his way down her chest, stop at a nipple to suck and bite it, but not enough to hurt. No, he didn't want to hurt her, but he sure as hell wanted to see her squirm. Squirm she did, the pleasure she felt as Vaas teased her breasts only making her even more wet for him. She eventually had to push him back again lest she end up finishing before he even got her pants down. Vaas let out a growl in disapproval, but it quickly turned into a moan when Thelma started to copy his earlier actions onto him. Her mouth nipped and suckled at his nipples, making him gasp in surprise at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He wasn't used to having a woman wanting to please him, seeing how he was very much a dominant man, but he was willing to risk the change if it meant this kind of pleasure for him.

Now that Vaas was on the receiving end of the pleasure, he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Thelma was rough with him, soon actually having him against the wall as she left hickeys and bruises all over his neck, shoulders, and chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved a woman that wasn't afraid to bite, which was exactly what Thelma did. She was done being submissive and she was done letting others take advantage of her. Yes, she had originally planned on killing all of those bastards in the whole damned compound, but her blood lust and now her sexual lust blocked that goal from her mind. Now she just wanted to assert some dominance for once, and who better to do that on than Vaas Montenegro?

The last thing Vaas wanted was for her to take complete control, but it felt so good he didn't want her to stop. It was as if she knew exactly what to do to get him off and he was loving every second. "FUCK, baby... _Don't fucking stop._" It was all Thelma could hear now and she wasn't about to stop any time soon. Thelma bit Vaas once more, evoking a loud, hoarse moan from him, before she stood back to look at her work. There was hardly a patch of skin that didn't have a bruise or hickey, and it was sure to bring attention to those around him. Though, knowing Vaas, he was probably going to shoot anyone who questioned it. He didn't really appreciate being questioned.

Thelma let out a soft laugh, the sound of it low and seductive as she leaned in now to place a feather-light kiss to Vaas' lips. He made an attempt to lean forward into the kiss, but Thelma pulled away before he could and before he could register what was going on, his belt and pants were undone and Thelma had her hand firmly grasped around his cock, her thumb teasing at the tip and spreading his precum down his shaft. She slowly stroked up and down, her eyes scanning his face for a reaction. However, Vaas now knew that that was exactly what she was looking for. She wanted a reaction out of him and she had been getting a pretty damn good one so far. Now though, he was staring back up at her with half-lidded eyes that were dark with lust. Aside from that, he was keeping his face expressionless.

_'So that's the way he wants to play this, huh?'_ Thelma thought to herself. Well she would make sure that she won this game. Since Vaas didn't want to respond to her hand, she knelt down before him, eyes still on his face, and ran her tongue across the head of his cock; a light hiccup of a moan escaped him in the process. He was obviously trying to win this game, but it wasn't working for him. Thelma wanted more from him, so she made sure to get as much as she could. It was quite obvious though, that he was making a great effort to keep from simply shoving her against the wall and taking back the dominance. She teasingly smirked up at him before kissing the very tip of his rigid member and lightly sucking on it. Vaas was trying to hard so keep from reacting that it almost made her laugh. Then, without warning, she opened her mouth to take his whole cock into her mouth, her cheeks hallowing out to suck on him hard. That was finally his undoing, and he leaned his head back and let out a long, loud moan, his hand now tangling itself in her hair to force her to take more of him into her mouth. She happily obliged, humming softly as she sucked him down which made light vibrations tease him something fierce. Soon his hips were starting to thrust in time with the bobbing of her head and she tried not to gag as he thrust himself deep into her mouth. After a moment she needed to pull away to keep herself from gagging even worse, and as soon as she pulled away, Vaas pulled her back to her feet and smashed his lips against hers. The kiss didn't last for long, because now he pushed her back against the only cot in the room.

Art's.

Vaas still didn't give a rat's ass though. He made quick work of the body by cutting the bindings with the previously dropped knife, dragging it off by the feet and moving it away from the cot. Neither of them cared that Art's blood was on it; they just wanted each other and like hell they were going to go about taking each other on the hard concrete floor. Now that Art was improperly disposed of, Thelma sat on the cot and started to remove the rest of her clothing.

"Leave the panties on, chica. I'm not done playing with you yet," he stated firmly, leaving no room for argument as he removed the last of his clothes. Now that he stood before her in all of his nude glory, Thelma didn't care what he did with her. His body was perfect. Toned abs and bulging muscles in all of the right places. She just wanted to tackle him to the ground and ride him like there was no tomorrow, but sadly she couldn't do that quite yet. Vaas approached her and smirked at the look on her face. She was biting her lip and looking his body over as if he were made of chocolate, from his large biceps down to his beautiful thighs and ramrod cock. "Like what you see, Thelma? Don't be afraid to touch. I bite, but I promise you'll enjoy it."

His words sent another wave of pleasure through her body, and though she very much wanted to reach out and touch him, she knew he had other plans. He took another step forward and had her spread her legs so he could stand right between them, his knees hitting the cot and his cock now pressed against her double D breasts. She quickly got the message and brought her hand up to spit in it, only to run her wet hand over his cock again before squeezing his cock between her tits, a soft groan of pleasure leaving his lips. He slowly thrust against her as she rose and sank back down, allowing for him to fuck her tits as he so silently demanded. He reached down and gave her breasts a squeeze himself, his fingers also toying with her nipples and making Thelma moan aloud with him. She gave up on using her own hands on her chest and instead used one hand to reach up and run across his chest and abs while the other one went below to tease at his sac. The gesture made him grit his teeth and let out a hiss of pleasure, having not ever let a woman handle him in such a way. He stopped thrusting altogether and allowed for her to continue teasing, her palm and applying light pressure and her fingers teasing the seam. His moans only seemed to get louder as she continued until he finally could take no more. He put a hand around her neck and roughly shoved her back onto the cot before he once again locked lips with her in a fiery and passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed as they fought for dominance over the kiss, only to be won by Vaas in the end. His assault on her mouth ended quickly when she let out a loud moan, his fingers now teasing lightly along the edge of her black, lacy panties. They were the style of lacy that one would expect a young girl to wear, but on her it was incredibly attractive. It was as though she was trying to keep some sort of innocence, but that was all but thrown out the window now. His finger went from the edge of her panties over the soaked cloth further between her thighs. Thelma's back arched and she made an attempt to make him rub her harder, but every time she lifted her hips, Vaas would pull away. He soon let out a chuckle and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her stomach. He continued to kiss his way further down until he reached the last remaining article of clothing on her body. At first he started to pull them off, but decided to stop at her thighs. With the undergarments keeping her thighs mostly closed, Vaas leaned in and placed his lips against her clit. The moans she made spurred him on, and he proceeded to suck lightly on the sensitive bit of skin. With his thumb, he pushed it back a bit to reveal the bundle of nerves inside and ran his tongue across it. The action made Thelma cry out from the intense pleasure, and she could no longer take the teasing.

"Vaas! V-Vaas please... Please, just fuck me... Just fuck me, NOW!" Her pleas were music to his ears, but he wanted her to suffer now. He loved torture, but this was truly his favorite kind. Even in rape he knew how to make the woman want him in the end. The only odd part about this for him was that she wanted him in the first place. Hell, thinking about it seemed to make him harder, if that was even possible at that point. But no, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. Hell, once this was all done and over with, he wanted the chance to do it again. He wanted to make this woman his and no one else's. It was why he never let anyone have her in the first place. To hell with Hoyt and the money, this one was HIS.

Despite her desperate cries for release, Vaas simply continued teasing. He had his head between his legs now, the panties still around her thighs, and his tongue delving deep into her soaking pussy. He ate her out relentlessly, yet every time he felt she might be getting close to her release, he would pull back ever so slightly to blow cool air on her. It was driving her absolutely _crazy_. There were practically tears in her eyes now, and no matter how loudly she moaned or how hard she tugged on his hair (which happened to be another wonderful kink of his), he continued to tease her. It wasn't until he noticed an actual tear roll down her cheek that he decided she had had enough. With a single swift movement, he tore her panties from her thighs before standing up, his leaking cock in hand, and slammed himself into her all the way to the hilt. Thelma finally let out a scream for him and he wanted to scream with her from the sheer pleasure that it brought.

"Fucking _YES_, baby. SCREAM for me. Scream my name and let everyone know who it is that _owns _you. _SCREAM_," he hissed into her ear as he thrust his hips hard and fast, fucking her like his perfect little whore. And that was exactly what she was now. She was his whore and no one else could have her. He fucked her without mercy as she screamed his name in pure ecstasy and all it did was make him try to fuck her harder. His cock penetrated her deep and hard, already throbbing with how close he was to his release. All of that teasing had him so close from the second he plunged his cock into her, and now he was hell-bent on screwing her until she was unable to walk. At this rate, that was how she'd end up. Vaas had thrown her legs up over his shoulders, making it easier to fuck her even deeper and making scream again. He could feel just how close she was now though. Her inner walls were getting tighter on his cock and it was before long that he finally forced that last, piercing scream of pleasure as she hit that climax. Her pussy tightened around his cock so hard that he couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure himself. He continued to thrust though, his movements now off rhythm as he too came so close to finishing. It was with a loud hiss that he moaned Thelma's name, her tight cunt milking him as he filled her with his cum. The two of them were panting loudly, sweat actually dripping from Vaas' forehead and onto Thelma's. He leaned down and placed his sweat soaked forehead on her shoulder as he attempted to regain his breath. The pure bliss that now ran through their veins made them actually cherish this moment and, before he knew it, Vaas had used what little strength he had left to lift her out of the cot and gently set her feet back on the ground. It was obvious that she didn't have the strength to even stand, so he made sure he was quick to lay on the cot before pull her onto it with him.

Thelma lay her head on his chest, his heartbeat pumping fast as he slowly came down from the magnificent sexual high. Neither of them said anything, nor did they want to. They knew what was going to happen now. Thelma knew that escape would be virtually impossible for her now, and Vaas knew that he wasn't going to let her go. He wanted her with him at all times, and even the thought of her ending up in some other man's bed made his blood boil. No, she was going to stay in _his _ bed and be _his _for as long as she was on _his _island. This was purely a selfish need. He had never quite had a willing partner. Even the whores he bought didn't like him quite so much once he started acting on his lusts. Thelma accepted it and returned it wholly, which was why he wanted her. So, without words, he wrapped his arms about her in a possessive embrace and Thelma simply accepted it. There was no more running from her. She had given up, though she knew there were going to be plenty more fights ahead.

She hoped they would all end this way, though.

* * *

This was thrown together so quickly that I really hope I caught Vaas' personality alright. Reviews and faves readily loved and accepted and sorry for the lack of update on my other story.


End file.
